Too Busy Being Fabulous
by Gem6
Summary: Short semi fluff piece based on my current favourite song.
1. Chapter 1

With thanks to The Eagles fantastic new song _Too Busy Being Fabulous_ for the inspiration for this one.

* * *

"Hot date sarge?" Kerry asked as I sauntered into the office, skirt flowing out behind me

"A date yes, hot no, he's twice my age"

"Why not hot? Age is no object"

"At my age you have to take what you can get Kerry"

"How old are you then sarge?" Mickey asked

"Middle aged Mickey, middle aged"

"She's not likely to tell us" Kerry said, a mischievous look in her eye

"The offers stop coming when you reach my age, uh oh why do I sense a science lesson coming on?" I perched on the edge of John's desk

"Based on the average person reaching ninety, middle age is approximately forty five…"

"Do you have to sit on my desk?!" John snapped

"Sorry! What is up with you today?!" I stood up and leant again the filing cabinet, I could see Kerry watching John

"As I was saying, technically middle age is forty five but as my research suggests, you're the same age as Sgt Boulton, fifteen years younger than Sgt Beech, six years older than Mickey and four years older than myself, hardly what I'd call middle aged Sarge"

"A very early mid life crisis?" I replied hopefully "Thank you for the lesson but I've got things to do before my 'date' arrives" I returned to my temporary office, leaving the door ajar I heard Kerry cross the room to John:

"You've got to say something Sarge, you can't go on like this" Kerry spoke quietly

"It's killing me, talk about rubbing my face in it. I can't deal with it Kerry"

"You can and you will I know you will, just talk to her. She already knows something's up, she's not daft"

I listened quietly trying to work out what they were talking about, I guessed that it was to do with me and my outfit for tonight. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid and come back to work dressed like I was.

"Is there a problem Kerry?" I stood in the doorway, twirling my hair round my fingers

"You look like a tart" John spat slamming the door to the balcony behind him

"Okay would someone kindly tell me what the hell is up with him today?"

"You need to talk to Sgt Boulton, not us Sarge, sorry" Kerry replied

"I haven't got time for this now, it can wait until tomorrow. Now do I pin my hair up or leave it down?"

"Leave it down, you don't want to look like you've made too much of an effort"

"Considering I've already been told I look like a tart, should I just go in my work suit?" I sighed

"No! You look amazing, don't worry about Sgt Boulton, he'll come round, trust me"

"You two seem to be getting on too well recently, what is going on?"

"I can't say anything, it's Sgt Boulton you really need to talk to"

"Okay okay, I can see I'm not going to get anything out of you tonight" I headed towards the balcony, John didn't move as I opened the door and closed it again behind me "What's wrong?"

"You look really nice, I didn't mean to say you looked like a tart- sorry" I smiled at the apology

"What's going on? You've been funny with me all day" I laid my arm across his shoulders

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Just me being a git"

"I don't believe that, you're never a git for no reason. Is it something I can help with as a DI or as a friend? Talk to me John"

"I think we're spending too much time together, I think we should take a step back and make some space between us that's all…"

"Is Claire ready then?" James' voice interrupted John

"Have your hair down, it really suits you" John ran his finger through a few strands of my hair "That's better"

"James, I don't think I can come after all, my officers really need me here tonight…"

"Don't you dare" John warned

"I'll call you as soon as I get back" I promised

* * *

Second chapter is in production already...Am surprising myself too!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed as James stumbled and fell against me; despite everything I had actually quite enjoyed myself, although I hadn't forgotten the whole purpose of the evening.

Pushing open the doors I was shocked to see Kerry and John still in the office.

"Come back to my place" James slurred

"Hang on just sign the visitors book and we'll go" I tucked a pen into his hand before guiding him down to the front office and bundling him into a taxi

"What are you two still doing here?"

"Sgt Boulton's working tonight and I wasn't about to leave him on his own" Kerry was the only one who spoke

"Good night?"

"I got what I wanted so you could call it a good night, let me get changed and I'll explain everything" A few minutes later I was back in my work clothes. Crossing the room to the whiteboard I grabbed a pen and began to write;

'Funding for new officers'

"The whole purpose of tonight was to secure funding for a new officer, instead I've managed to secure funding for three new officers, and I've now also got a contract signed by Superintendent James Avery to ensure he can't go back on his promise. I've no idea when it will happen but the funding is now there" I smiled

"That's fantastic; we desperately need another officer to ease some of the workload"

"I know we do. That's why I agreed to let James take me out, part one of my major plan, part two is to speak to a couple of uniformed friends"

"Well I'm off now you're back, see you tomorrow Sarge's"

"See you tomorrow Kerry"

"Yeah night"

"What are you doing here? I said I'd call you when I got back, I didn't mean wait for me"

"The office should always be manned by two experienced officers"

"Since when do you take notice of the rules?" I looked at him quizzically.

"Just because I don't follow them doesn't mean I don't notice them"

"That's bollocks John" I laughed at the subtle appearance of our banter, flicking the switch on the kettle I sat down.

"All right, all right, I didn't want to sit at home and sink a crate of beer by myself. Mickey's too busy shagging Kerry, Rod's a wuss, Tom's a prat and Dunc's gone home to his missus. Thought I'd come and keep you company"

"I thought you wanted to put some space between us?" I recalled our earlier conversation as I made the coffee, the jokey mood gone.

"I don't know what I want Claire, one minute I want to be where ever you are the next I need some space between us"

"Let me know when you know what you want from me, won't you?" I patted his hand gently.

* * *

Early next morning I was sat in my office thinking things over.

"Claire!"

"What?" I pulled open the door "Oh it's you"

"Who else would it be?" Mike retorted

"It's usually John or the DCI, anyway?" I shot a pointed look at John

"Why is James Avery shouting his mouth off in the pub?"

"How should I know?"

"He's telling everyone that you're an easy lay"

"Get in my office" I kicked the door closed behind Mike

"Tell me you didn't sleep with that bastard Claire…"

"What if I did? It's none of your bloody business"

"It is when he's spreading it around you're a slut"

"What? Either way I didn't sleep with him, I was working last night"

"Can anyone prove that?" Mike pulled open the door

"Why are you questioning me? I don't recall you being this concerned when I was raped and the scum was still out there" I suddenly became aware of the whole office listening

"That's different"

"How the hell is it?" I followed Mike out into the main office

"The scum that raped you didn't sit in my pub boasting about it"

"So it's alright for you to try and protect me from top brass but not against the bastard that tortured me?" I knew I was being irrational and that I would regret announcing that I was raped to the office

"You had a whole station protecting you after the rape, who's looking out for you now?"

"I don't need looking out for, I can take care of myself" I spat

"Is that her boyfriend?" I heard Mickey ask Kerry

"No, he's my sodding brother" I snapped

"How did you get raped then?"

"That was my own fault, I admit" I sighed "I can handle my superiors"

"I'll bloody smack him one"

"Don't you dare, you'll lose your license. If anyone's going to smack him, it'll be me"

"And you'll get chucked out"

"So? At least I'll be able to work normal hours and have a normal life as a civvy" I growled "I don't see why you're so bothered about me now, where were you when I spent hours breaking my heart after I was raped. Monica killed herself afterwards because she blamed herself, where were you then?" I could feel the tears in my eyes as I slammed my office door behind me

"Claire!?"


	3. Chapter 3

I knew Mike had gone as I could hear the doors slamming in his wake, I made it perfectly clear that the subject of my rape wasn't a topic I wished to discuss with anyone

Most people had gone out busy with their cases, as it seemed to be lately it was just me and John left in the office.

"Who's turn to get the film tomorrow?" I asked

"I've got a date"

"I'm surprised you've got the time what with rugby, pub crawl with them, pub crawl with lads from here, pub crawl with old work mates. I feel lucky to get a look in"

"That's the problem, it's on Saturday night"

"Ah"

"I'll cancel it, its no problem"

"No no don't do that, you can go on three conditions"

"Anything"

"You don't know what they are yet!" I laughed "One, you enjoy yourself and have fun, two, don't worry about me and no texting me and three, text me when you get home safely and if you want to talk, promise you'll call me whatever the time"

"I shall worry about you, knowing you're sat by yourself at home"

"I'm off tomorrow so if you want to come by when you finish feel free"

"Sure? I finish at lunchtime"

"That's fine; better make sure the place is tidy"

"Would you mind if I got Jen to pick me up from your place?"

"Of course not, does this mean I get to meet her?"

"Not unless I particularly like her no"

"Spoil sport" I stuck my tongue out "Anyway, I'm off, see you tomorrow" I touched his hand briefly, lingering longer than I should.

I couldn't help it, I could feel the green eyed monster rising within. Right from the moment he mentioned a date, on Saturday of all days, that was our night together, sure we spent all week working together but there was never a moment to ourselves, at least on a Saturday it was just us, a chance to relax, talk and spend some quality time together.

"Do I see the green eyed monster?" Kerry's voice drifted down the stairs

"Nope, I don't do jealousy; John's free to do what he wants with who ever he wants. See you Monday" Who am I kidding?

I gave the car a swift kick as I slung my bag in the back.

* * *

I know no ones reading this but I thought I'd update it anyway. Chapter four should also be on the way soon


	4. Chapter 4

As I sat in my car I allowed the tears to fall, jealousy was something I hated, a soft knock on the window made me jump

"Oh Claire, you daft thing" John laid his hand on my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tears

"I'm not jealous, not at all" I sniffed

"Look if it bothers you that much I won't go"

"Don't worry, I'll get over it, you deserve someone to share your life with"

"Not if it upsets you this much, you're too important to me"

"How many times have I told you to stop worrying about me?!"

"Let me take you home, I'm finished here anyway"

I let John drive me home and make sure I was alright

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No no you've got people waiting for you, I'll be okay" Secretly I did want him to stay but I was getting him tomorrow afternoon, I really shouldn't ask for anymore

"If you're sure, I'll call you later"

* * *

I awoke the next day to the doorbell ringing incessantly, glancing at the clock I realised it was half past twelve

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I grumbled

"What?!" I snapped wrenching open the door

"Did you forget about our afternoon?"

"You've just got me out of bed" I stood back to let him in

"So I see" His eyes flitted teasingly over my curves accentuated by the cut of my nightdress

'_Make yourself at home why don't you!?'_ I said to myself as I watched John setting up for our DVD marathon. I headed upstairs to get dressed

"Don't feel you have to get dressed will you, gorgeous enough" John's voice drifted up the stairs

'_Not enough to stop you going on a date though is it?' _I thought to myself, there's that jealousy rearing its ugly head again.

I sighed stepping under the powerful water jets of my shower. I was miles away in a fantasy world when I heard John knocking on my bedroom door

"It's alright, I'm in the sh…bathroom" I stopped myself just in time.

"Why is the blanket on your bed?"

"I got cold one night in the week" I wasn't going to tell him I'd been sleeping with the blanket as it smelt like him. I could hear him gathering the cushions and blankets from the cupboard. Quietly I opened the door and stood watching him

"Claire, where's the big cushions?"

"Don't shout, I'm only here" I crossed the room to my wardrobe

"I'll wait for you downstairs; you're bloody teasing me again"

"It shouldn't bother you, you've got a girlfriend" I shot back, dropping the towel. I knew I was angling for a reaction out of him

"Stop it Claire, you're behaving like a lovesick harpy"

"Cushions are probably in the cupboard under the stairs" I said quietly, a tear escaping my eyes. Dressing quickly I sat on the bed tears pouring down my face, I couldn't help it, the thought of John going on a date, another woman in his arms, me being pushed out of his life while another woman takes my place really upset me.

"Are you coming down or not?" John appeared in the doorway "Claire…"

"Don't please. I'm coming now, what are we watching?" I followed him down to the lounge.

* * *

Chapter five is still in production, having a few issues with the direction this is going...stupid plot bunny!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go, last chapter, hopefully its to your satifaction :-) There is the potential for a sequel

* * *

"I guess this has got to stop now" It was a statement rather than a question

"Why?" John answered anyway

"Jen's not going to be so happy to find out another woman spends time in her boyfriends arms is she?" I looked up at him from my position against his chest

"She'll just have to get used to it, I'm not stopping our evenings just because she doesn't like it"

"What if you change your mind? Where does that leave me?"

"I am not going to change my mind, stop worrying" He stroked my hair gently

"What time you being picked up?"

"Seven thirty, plenty of time to watch another DVD yet"

"Refill time I think" I sat up and stretched carefully, a few minutes later I saw back down, glasses refilled, snack served

"No wine tonight?"

"I had far too much last night hence the fact I was still in bed when you arrived" I blushed

"I did wonder if you'd hit the wine when you didn't answer your phone last night"

"I was just about sober still when you phoned, I didn't want to talk to you" I refused to meet his gaze.

* * *

"Claire? Claire?" I heard John calling me

"Yeah?" I turned over to face him

"I've got…Never mind, go back to sleep"

I sighed sleepily as John tucked the fleece around me, vaguely I felt John move the sofa into recliner mode.

"Oh shit!" I swore as I realised what the time was "John, have you seen the time? You should have woken me" I looked up at him from my position across his lap "Why the hell are you still here?" I rounded on him angrily "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Thought you wanted me to stay with you? Can't do anything right today can I?" He snapped getting up

"You had a date at 7.30 why didn't you go? You haven't bothered about what I think so far this week"

"I'm going home"

"I sighed as the door slammed behind him, I could hear him walking slowly down the drive, I made my way into the hall, my hand on the door handle. Part of me wants to go after him but part of me is too ashamed to admit that I've been behaving like a total cow;

"John, come back?" I called almost desperately

"Why?"

"Please? I don't want you to go" I added quietly

"Okay but you're going to tell me why you've been behaving like a spoilt brat" John shut the door behind him

I sat down on the sofa, blanket round me, John settled beside me;

"Talk" He said simply

"I guess it's just jealousy, I don't like the idea of someone else doing what we do it feels like you're replacing me for a shaggable model. Saturday is our night" I finished lamely

"Oh Claire, no one could ever replace you, just the same as no one could ever have what we have. Things change though Claire, people change, things have to move on. I will never stop doing this with you just maybe not always on a Saturday"

"Really?" Wisely he chose to ignore the comment about a shaggable model

"Promise you, now I think it's time we headed to bed"

I got ready for bed and settled down, a few minutes later John turned out the light and I felt the bed dip slightly under his weight. He would always stay with me until I fell asleep.

I got a shock a few minutes later when John wound his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him

"What are you doing?" I was aware he had nothing but his boxers on

"Same as I usually do"

"John…" I faltered aware of our closeness and the fact I couldn't and wouldn't be able to control my emotions much longer

"Claire" His voice was low, throaty and laced with desire

I gave up fighting my emotions and turned over to face him, taking in the sight of his bare chest, perfectly toned, golden skin, muscles rippling gently as he held me.

It was pointless trying to keep my feeling under control as John's lips crashed onto mine, tongues duelling in a bid for dominance.

A few minutes later we were collapsed in each others arms both completely spent, John was dozing softly his arms around me, trapping me against him.

Sleep was the last thing on my mind as the events of the last few minutes whirled through my brain, on the one hand I was glad he had chosen me over Jen, on the other hand I was worried how this would affect our working relationship.

I sighed as a thought hit me, had John really chosen me over Jen or was he just hoping to shut me up?

Looking at his sleeping form I realised I'd never actually know the truth.


End file.
